My Nemesis
"My Nemesis" là bài hát được hát bởi Danny Jacob trong tập phim "It's About Time!". Trong bài hát này, Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz hồi tưởng lại cảnh lần đầu ông gặp kẻ thù của ông, Thú mỏ vịt Perry. Bài hát này cũng được chơi trong tập "This Is Your Backstory" sau khi Doofenshmirtz thất bại trong việc thành công với âm mưu của ông Lời bài hát Danny Jacob: My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme I used to sit alone doing evil all day, But now I think that someone's gonna get in my way, yeah, The someone in my life that doesn't want me to exist, My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme And I feel fine cause I've got a nemesis My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme Now I hate him, and he hates me, What a wonderful animosity, Besides his hat he wears no clothes, Now I have some-one to oppose... Yes I have a nemesis! My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme, My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, nemesis Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: My neme, neme, oooo... my nеme, neme, neme. Bản dịch Danny Jacob: Kẻ, kẻ thù của tôi, oooo... kẻ thù, kẻ thù của tôi Kẻ, kẻ thù của tôi, oooo... kẻ thù, kẻ thù của tôi Tôi đã từng ngồi một mình làm việc xấu hằng ngày, Nhưng giờ tôi nghĩ là có ai đó muốn ngáng đường tôi, yeah, Có ai đó trong đời tôi không muốn tôi được tồn tại, Kẻ, kẻ thù của tôi, oooo... kẻ thù, kẻ thù của tôi Và tôi cảm thấy ổn vì tôi đã có kẻ thù Kẻ, kẻ thù của tôi, oooo... kẻ thù, kẻ thù của tôi Kẻ, kẻ thù của tôi, oooo... kẻ thù, kẻ thù của tôi Giờ tôi ghét hắn, và hắn ghét tôi, Quả là một sự hận thù kì diệu, Ngoài cái mũ ra cậu không mặc quần áo, Giờ tôi đã có người để chống đối... Phải, tôi đã có kẻ thù! Kẻ, kẻ thù của tôi, oooo... kẻ thù, kẻ thù của tôi Kẻ, kẻ thù của tôi, oooo... kẻ thù, kẻ thù của tôi Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: Kẻ, kẻ thù của tôi, oooo... kẻ thù, kẻ thù của tôi. Thông tin cơ sở *Swampy Marsh đã nói rằng cả hai từ "Vì" và "Phải" có thể hát với lời hát "... tôi đã có kẻ thù." *Phiên bản album của bài hát này cũng tương tự, chỉ khác biệt ở chỗ là không có lời thoại của Doofenshmirtz ở cuối bài hát. Ám chỉ *Cảnh phim của Đặc vụ 0-0 Kép bắt chước với phim 007. Sáng tác *Bobby Gaylor *Swampy Marsh *Kent Osborne *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #9688157 Xem thêm *"It's About Time!" *Danh sách các bài hát en:My Nemesis de:Dass wir uns nicht gut verstehen es:Mi Nemesis pl:Lubię mieć wroga Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny Jacob hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Heinz Doofenshmirtz hát Thể_loại:M